Don't Run Away From Me, Baby
by futurerustfuture-dust
Summary: Natasha comes home drunk one night and Loki's in for a bit of a surprise.


The giggle that preluded Natasha's entrance into the apartment took Loki entirely by surprise, forcing his gaze up from the tablet he'd been reading from, pausing and holding still as the deadbolt of the door started to move. He'd never heard her make a sound like that, and he half expected her to come through with someone else in tow, someone who could make her laugh in such abandon that it made his heart hurt.

"Looooki?" She sing-songed as she pushed the door open, alone, and her lips spread as she caught sight of him on the couch. "Hey! There you are," she said, slurring her last couple words as she shut the door behind her and clumsily slid the deadbolt back into position. Her high heels came off next, and she had to catch herself on the door handle to keep from falling over. Loki set the tablet down in favor of immediately moving to her side, holding her face between his hands, watching how her eyes were glazed and her face was-for once-entirely free of any of her normal control. She smiled and traced her fingers down the planes of his face before snaking them in his long, black hair and tugging him down to kiss her. He let out a muffled groan of surprise, allowing her entrance to his mouth as she deepened the kiss. He couldn't once remember them coming together like this. She was always so well versed at keeping her strength, so in control of herself that this casual nonchalance, this intimacy had him worried he had a doppelganger in his arms instead of the woman he'd committed himself to.

"Are you feeling well?" He asked when she pulled away for want of breath, her cheeks flushed and her eyes bright.

"Yeah," she giggled again and nodded her head. "Maria and I just went out for drinks, and she dared me I couldn't finish two bottles of grey goose. And I did," she gave an adorable shrug of her shoulders that made Loki want to trace the bared muscle with his tongue. How was it she looked so damn attractive this way, her hair disheveled from where he'd ran his hands in it, her lips swollen and wet from their kiss, and her eyes round as they stared up at him? "Oops? Heyyy, we don't have any plans for the night, do we?" She asked, waggling her eyebrows in a way that Loki had only ever seen Stark be able to pull off. It softened his heart even more towards her.

"I think you ought to sleep."

"Noo," she pouted and pulled away from him, the same fingers he'd seen dismantle a rifle in under a minute slipping quickly under the hem of her shirt and slipping it off and over her head. She threw it at him and giggled when it missed. "You, good sir, should follow me. For a good time." She laughed, doubling over as though caught by some private joke that Loki didn't know, cheeks flushing. The unrestricted sound was heavenly, and he wasn't sure he'd ever heard her laugh like that, but he wanted to. All night, all day.

So follow her he did, his mouth watering as he watched her sashay into the bedroom. When he offered to turn the lights on she shook her head and turned back to smile. "Moonlight's good for me, babe," she said before humming a tune he didn't know, twirling to the unknown rhythm of it. The moon made her look even paler, milky white with her red curls like flames atop her head. His mouth watered at the sight. How was it she managed to entrance him even further when he thought everything he was, everything he had, had already been pledged to her? What more did he have to give, could he give?

She tripped after trying to execute some complex sort of spin, falling backwards onto the bed with a soft "oof!" and a muffled giggle that snapped Loki out of his trance. Grinning, he shucked off his own shirt and laid down on the bed beside her. She all but purred as he kissed her deeply, raking her nails down his back until he shuddered, and hoisted her legs up and around his waist. She took advantage of it and laughed as she managed to flip him around, staring down at him with an open-mouthed grin as she rocked her hips against his. He gasped, but seized the opportunity to take her off guard, digging his fingers into her sides until she squealed and bucked above him, flipping her hair backwards as her eyes squeezed tight in a laugh. Her fingers came to grapple with his, and he easily flipped her back over before surging forward to kiss her. She half struggled beneath him, though her hips rocked up to grind against his jean-clad ones, and he moaned while he threaded his fingers with hers and held them down to the bed. She whimpered, nipping at his bottom lip before she pulled away with another gasp.

"Pants, help me get them off?" She asked, trying for a smile that might've been sexy if it wasn't so damn cute and borderline innocent. How could he refuse? He removed his fingers from her own to help her shuck hers off, and he supposed he should've figured she'd have a trick or two up her sleeve, even while drunk. Wrapping her legs around his shoulders, she flipped them once again so that she'd positioned herself with her slit, all but dripping with her arousal, was just above his lips. He quirked an eyebrow, and she'd no sooner said "please" than he'd surged up to fulfil her wishes. She shrieked in surprised pleasure, head whipping back as she rolled her hips into his movements. His hands found her hips and squeezed at the soft skin there, before one managed to slip high enough to grasp one of her breasts. The whimper that left her lips made him shiver in surprise. She was often so quiet that he wasn't certain whether he was pleasing her or not, but now? He went at it all the faster, sucking on her clit before his tongue delved into her deeper for it. His name came quick on her lips as she gasped and shouted, his hand massaging her breast while she shouted through her orgasm. Her thighs tightened around his head as she went boneless above him. "Fuck . . . Loki, so good." Her voice had gone hoarse from shouting, and she rolled off of him with a broad grin that didn't waver as she pulled him closer to kiss. "Fuck me, please?" She begged against his lips, sucking on the bottom until he groaned.

As though he needed any prompting, he'd been hard and trapped inside his now too-tight jeans for the past ten minutes or so. He shucked them off quickly, cock springing free, and her eyes went bright as he moved between her legs. He brought one of hers up so it curved over his shoulder, and with enthusiastic prompting from Natasha beneath him slid smoothly into her, not stopping until he bottomed out. Her head hit the bed as her back arched and a low, guttural moan ripped from her throat. "FUCK! Oh shit, Loki-harder, please," she begged, hair falling into her face as she whipped her head back up, bucking her hips to meet his after he pulled out, then slammed into her once more. He swore he saw stars, and tugged her closer until their foreheads touched and his hips jackhammered into hers. Her face screwed up in a look of concentration and pleasure, mouth hanging open as she tried to suck in enough oxygen to keep her brain functioning, and it couldn't have been any less her, yet he wasn't sure he'd be able to get enough of it.

"Tasha-love you," he gasped, mouthing his way down from her temple, to her cheek, then finally to her lips. She kissed back enthusiastically, if not a little sloppy, tongues exploring one another's mouths before she pulled back with another shout.

"Love-you-too-don't stop please," she drew the last word out to three separate syllables, each punctuated by a harder thrust. He didn't think he'd ever want to, or even be able to, making her come at least half a dozen times, changing the position between each orgasm, refusing to let her get bored until she was good and boneless and fucked out beneath him. She pawed at his back, having already opened the skin several times over in her desperation to keep him close to her, and with her back to him this time, the pair of them on their sides, she reached over to grasp one of his hands in hers. "Come for me Loki, I need your come-I need you. C'mon baby," she begged, her voice husky and nearly gone, but it was more than enough to set Loki off. As his thrusts became sporadic, his pace growing more frantic, he managed to work a hand in between her legs to press on and roll her clit between his thumb and forefinger, setting her off once more. As she seized around him he found himself shouting her name, pressing himself wholly in her one last time as he filled her up, and she went limp beneath him, the aftershocks of her orgasm making her twitch every so often. Slowly, despite all the aching and protesting of his muscles, he shifted them so that he could wrap that arm around her, fingers massaging her breast gently as she gave a contented hum and nestled closer to him. A leg that had wrapped around his own, Nat having tried to gain more leverage, pulled him tight and she twisted her head to kiss him. This time it was slow, sultry, and he felt his heart expand to near painful levels in his chest.

"Mm, thanks for that," she said, blinking slowly up at him, cheeks flushed and hair a knot just behind her head. He grinned and dragged his lips slowly across her cheek, leading down to her throat.

"Any time darling," he promised, meant it. "Any time."

* * *

A/N: Thanks very much for reading! Hope you enjoyed :D


End file.
